hero of two worlds
by SonOfRiptide
Summary: He was once a hero of Olympus but since the death of Hal Jordan he is the new green lantern of Earth. On his mission to prove him self league worthy he meets Zatanna daughter of Zatara who also whishes' for the same will they prove themselves or will they fail in there mission. Some Percy/Zatanna in later chapters rated T in case of swearing and more.
1. The start of all mayhem

Hero of two worlds

(an: I am a new author therefore the story will not be of others quality but please help me build on my writing) criticism allowed but please restrict yourself on flames.

Percy's POV

Until now I had never thought my life could get any weirder... I was wrong for the last few months what was once crazy is no more.

flashback 5 months earlier

Today was the day the day I propose to Annabeth. I had been given Athena's blessing several months after the giant war and since then I had been learning from the Hephaestus cabin how to craft as I wanted to make the ring myself to show my love Hopefully it will work. What was worrying me at the time though was the increasing amount of time she was distracted when I was around. Lately she had even started to refuse to give me a hug or anything before we were forced to retreat to our cabins.

Deciding to try my luck I told her to meet me at the beach after lunch that was when my whole life went downhill. Immediately I had noticed the hesitation as she agreed to meet me but ignoring it thinking that she was busy designing something or something else which was required by the gods. How wrong I was. Leaving lunch early to get ready I had failed to notice that Annabeth was also absent.

Walking towards the beach I couldn't help but hum to myself in glee today was the day! As I reached the beach I heard the regular talking and chatting but ignoring them I walked down the beach to the spot that we had chosen as our spot when we first started going out. Going round the corner I stopped and stared there sat Annabeth and my cousin Nico di Angelo. There together were the two people who I was closest to making out on mine and Annabeth's spot. Unknown to me my subconscious was creating the biggest wave that I had ever been able to create myself. After several minutes of which I was still unaware of the giant wave slowly progressing towards the beach. Turning towards the sea slowly as I started to notice the massive wave I froze once again shocked that even if I was angry I never thought I could create anything this big. It was roughly 100ft tall. Once it was about a mile from the surface I took control of my subconscious and the wave and redirected all the water straight at where Nico and Annabeth are still sitting.

The last thing I saw before unconsciousness was the pair getting blasted straight at a near bye tree knocking them both out at the same time. But what scared me was my bitter sweet happiness as I heard the cries as they slammed into the tree.

After waking up I instantly recognised the building I was in as Apollo's temple as I wouldn't of been taken to the camp half blood infirmary as since I had helped save the world I was always treated by Apollo as some sort of thanks. Sadly I wasn't the only one who got that treatment as several beds away I saw both Annabeth and Nico sitting there talking as if nothing happened.

Clearing my throat to catch their attention (Which worked) I then instantly forgot what to say as come on what does a guy say to his cheating girlfriend and the guy who she was cheating with who also happened to be your best friend after a couple seconds I knew what to say "Sooo uh how long have you guys you know," Was all I was able to say before my courage failed me and I couldn't say another word without risking crying in front of the two.

Luckily they got the point before whispering to each then they answered and I wished I had never asked. "Well we kinda have been dating since well the gods party after the giants war." was all I got from Nico but in fact was all I had wanted to know. Nodding my head in understand I then turned away from them and started to quietly sob to myself wondering where I had messed up. Reaching for my pocket I took out the ring which I had made myself.

Turning back slightly I asked "What did I do so wrong that you would cheat on me Annabeth why? Whatever I did tell me I need to know," Even with my face only slightly turned I could tell that they could see my face and could tell how I was feeling right now. Before she could answer though I fully turned around and opened the case that the ring was in both of them gasped in shock at the Incredible craftsman ship of the ring. Looking down Annabeth knew that I had been taking lessons with the children of Hephaestus but she hadn't known why but I guess she does now handing it to Nico and said "Here have this as you will be the one needing it now and good luck getting her mum's approval," Was all I said before leaving and slamming the door behind me to create a more dramatic exit just to make them feel worse.

As soon as I had arrived back at camp half-blood I ran straight to my room to grab my stuff and go I couldn't live here anymore too much memories of me and Annabeth. Getting everything I would need I decided to write a letter to Chiron and the camp informing them of why I am leaving. The first place I was heading was my mum's to tell her my final goodbyes I couldn't stay with her because of the monsters but one quick visit isn't going to do much harm.

Arriving at her house I immediately had a weird feeling in my stomach like I do when a monster is around knocking on the door there was no answer I knocked several more times but still no answer deciding on kicking down the door and what I saw horrified me to the bones. Getting an odd chill run down my bones at what I saw. They're lying at my feet was my mum with her head almost torn in half with my step dad also dead with no arms of his to be seen and he had clearly died of blood loss as other than no arms there were no other injuries also to help there was at least a gallon of blood around him.

Walking further into the house I saw an odd glow which seemed almost unrealistic hoping to catch the guys who done this but what I found was just as surprising there lied in my house...


	2. The team

I forgot to say last time but I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the justice league comics and enjoy

They're lying in my house one of the heroes of the justice league more specifically Green lantern. Instantly forgetting that he was a hero smashed him round the head as hard as I possibly could only one thing was on my mind how could he. The almighty and noble green lantern of Earth had killed my family why me of all people I had also fought to protect my people. To make it even worse is that the justice league also knew of the existence of the Gods and had also known of the wars that we had fought. Yet they still dared attack MY FAMILY. I was the hero of Olympus destroyer of Kronos and bane of giants and they dared to attack my family. Noticing that the green lantern that was present was still not awake I yet again punched him again. It took several more times before he finally awoke. Staring down at him I felt Like I had complete power over him there was nothing he could do. Checking for water around the house in case of emergency's but what happened next truly surprised me and was the start of all that has happened since looking up at me he smiled weakly I could tell he was dying only one sentence before that became reality was said quietly "I pick you," Was all that he had time for before the once green lantern guardian of Earth fell and died never to return. I went to walk away to go and bury the two most important people in my life before I suddenly felt something slip onto my finger and then once again I saw the familiar thing called darkness.

As I awoke I heard almost straight away voices but these were not voices that I knew expecting them to be ones of possible enemies I kept silent trying to find a way to get out of this possibly dangerous predicament. It took several minutes before one of them had noticed I was awake still trying to stay silent but I couldn't deny that these voices were now becoming vaguely familiar as if I had heard them but did not know them. Deciding it was time to open my eyes I was instantly confronted by what looked like the justice league remembering everything that had happened before I had blacked out getting straight to the point I asked where the body of mum was I couldn't allow her to have anything but the best she deserves it after all she was the greatest mortal the world has and will ever see she will always deserve the best. Looking at them I noticed the nervous glint in their eyes and the way that they constantly looked at each other and muttered which isn't really a good sign.

After several more second they had decided to tell me whatever it was that they were going to tell me it was batman that spoke first stepping forward with a confident yet not arrogant step he looked at me as if I was expected to blow any time now before he said three words that made me feel extremely guilty. "She is buried," was all that was I was told or well more like all that I heard before fell to the floor in tears how could I what type of son missed their parents funeral looking down at myself in shame I started beating myself up about missing the funeral before he then remembered that before he had been knocked out the green lantern dude had whispered something before he had died. I tried to rack my brain for the answer until I suddenly knew what he had said.

Turning towards the super heroes known as the justice league I asked tentatively not knowing if I was supposed to tell them. "Hey uhh before that green lantern guy you know died he told well I don't know if he was telling me or was just telling himself it but he said and I quote I choose you!"

As soon as I said that I was confused as they did not seem surprised or evenly slightly shocked all they did was nod in understanding before turning towards me. This time it was the one in the red with lightning, who I had an idea that he was called the flash, Who spoke up this time "Kid this is why we brought you here to ask if you would like try and join the justice league and become the new green lantern." As soon as the words left his mouth I just stopped and stared at him. After several second I decided that this was all a joke. How could I become the green lantern if I didn't even have the ring.

Checking that I didn't have it on what was there shocked me more than anything else ever had more than finding out I was a demigod and even more than finding that Annabeth had been cheating as there on my finger was the ring of the green lanterns. Stepping away from the heroes in shock I stumbled and fell on the floor but I showed no signs of getting up slowly looking up I decided to ask "How? What? When?" Was all I could say at the time before I finally couldn't take shouting at the top of my voice as loud as physically possible "HOW DID THIS RING GET ON MY FINGER!" Quieting down I then asked at normal volume "Can you please tell me how this thing got on my finger I swear I never put it on after he died I swear," I went on as come on why would I want to get in trouble with the justice league yes I would win if I was fit and healthy but it the state I am in I would have no chance beating them all.

Smirking at my reaction a new member of the little group came out from behind she had was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen she had long black hair and she had an aura which seemed to lure you closer snapping out of the spell type thing I looked at her questionably "I f you agree to try to become a member of the league of justice then she will be part of your team!" Batman told me hoping to clear everything but instead confused me further.

"Wait so I don't just enter straight away but as I am apparently the green lantern I said showing my discomfort in calling myself that as I was not used to referring to myself with a codename let alone some ultra powered super hero.

"No as you need to prove your worth so you will in a team of 4 protect a city from all danger for 10 years minimum to show what you can do this is so we can get only the best of the best in the team. It will also show your loyalty by staying with the team for at least ten years never knowing the exact time you will join the league. Nodding to show my understanding I then started to wonder who my team was except mystery girl here.

Noticing the look on my face the girl spoke up "Just so you know the team is me you Robin and kid flash. Oh yeah I am Zatanna by the way Zatanna Zatara.

Several hours later

"So anyway Jackson," Zatanna said "I am now going to take you to the team" She informed. Walking through the little hall in which we walking through I remembered that me and the rest of the team were supposed to protect happy harbour. "This is Robin," Was all I needed to wake up from my day dreaming before turning towards the boy and nodded my head to tell her to carry on. After several minutes of complete and utter silence I heard a slight tapping of feet knowing that it was kid flash I decided to show some of my skills without the so called power ring as he ran at us I put my foot out in front of him causing him to fall before using the water in the air to make chains to keep him down and I smirked at him knowingly.

Noticing the curiosity of who I am to him I reach close to his ear and whisper "So you going to welcome me to the team or what Mr speed!" Looking scared he muttered something along the lines of "God I prefer Ha," snickering at his comment I done a obviously fake glare pretended to growl at him. Surprisingly he actually thought it was real if he is always this dense oh this will be fun I just can't wait I muttered as quiet as I could before walking out the door wishing for some sort of team transfer because with his first impression with kid flash he is defiantly not going to be the best or friends but I guess I never know.

 **HEY HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I ADDED A BIT OF ZATANNA AS YOU CAN SEE ALSO THERE SHOULD BE A POLL UP SOON OF WHETHER I SHOULD DO ONE EVERY TWO DAYS WITH 1-1.5K A CAHPTER OR ONE EVERY 5 WITH 5-6K**


	3. First fight

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE**

The next morning I was awaken by the sound of what seemed like a dying cat whilst being chocked. Going round to investigate I found kid flash singing quite obviously trying to impress Zatanna. But what was actually happening was nowhere near impressing her as she with Robin were almost crying with laughter and pain at the horrors of his voice. Laughing as loud as possible to catch Kid flash's attention which I easily got. As he glared at me I smirked seriously this kid thinks that his puny death glares can scare me after I have been glared at by the masters like Hades and Nico. Looking at me slightly startled that his glare had no effect at me at all laughing at his attempts to scare. I put my hand in front of me hoping to start some sort of friendships as even though he was seriously annoying I am going to try to at least try as I do need to get some friends on this team otherwise I will never be trusted within this team therefore I will never be given any time to prove myself. Looking complete and utterly shocked at my gesture he stepped back before nodding and shaking my hand. "Forgive and forget kid," nodding once again at my he turned towards the rest of the team and obviously smiling.

Quickly turning back to me he agreed and murmured to me "Forgive and forget I guess." suddenly there was a sudden beep coming from the bases computer. The first person that reached the computer to no surprise was kid flash who was so closely followed by robin that it seemed as if he had known before it had even happened.

After Robin had made it to the computer he shouted over "Hey guys there's a meta human robbery down town we need to go!" Everyone instantly kicked into action getting to the costume chambers. Leaving me alone in the room as I don't need a chamber to put my costume on. Concentrating on changing my clothes to similar to those that the previous green lantern had worn using the ring to fly I went to the leaving station as I knew that the rest of the team to already be there as even though they can't just put their costumes on straight away, except maybe Zatanna with magic but it would probably be a waste of energy. Correct as always I smirked before using the ring to pick up robin and Zatanna as they can't fly or run at the speed of freaking light. Both Robin and Zatanna turned to me and glared before robin muttered angrily "What the fuck man what was that for," Which in turn only made me laugh instead of making me feel threatened. Starting to fly off towards the robbery.

" What are you planning to walk to the robbery they would of been gone by then." Opening his mouth to speak but stopped himself and nodded accepting that I was correct. Speaking up again I deciding that we need some plan or strategy "Hey what's the plan we can't just go in blind otherwise we would get our ass handed to us." All of them nodded in agreement but I could tell that they were expecting me or Robin to think of it as Kid didn't seem like the best battle strategist and Zatanna well for some reason she seemed well distant. "What about Robin you hack the cameras whilst Kid you take out any guards that are on the roof by running up the side. Then me and you Zatanna sneak inside and take out all the guards that are in the way. Then Kid once you have finished can you follow on with me and Zatanna and you Robin can you direct us through the building so we will be able to find the people ( **AN THIS WAS A HEAVILY ARMED ROBBERY NOT A NORMAL ROBBERY)** that are in charge of this robbery are we all agreed." Looking around I noticed the nods between everyone except Zatanna who for some unknown reason staring at me intently. "Hey uhh Zatanna do you uhh agree or what cause you really are starting to freak me out now?" Looking extremely startled she started nodding nonstop as if she stopped then she would die or something. Laughing at her slightly but for some unknown reason she winced at the fact that I had laughed at her confused by this but I quickly shook it off as fake or something I signalled for us to start and Kid ran off while Robin went to hide in a tree so none of the guards could disturb him running of towards the entrance I turned expecting to Zatanna right behind me but yet again she was nowhere to be seen.

"Zatanna!" I shouted over the com-link there was no answer

"Hey why you calling Zatanna shouldn't she be behind!" I heard Robins voice coming from the com-link.

Robins POV

I was seriously angry right now since the new guy has joined the team Zatanna has not been acting like herself such as she wasn't listing constantly staring at the new guy yes I know that maybe a girl her age might call him hot or something but this was serious she was risking her life because she was being stupid and hormonal. Like really after all of Wally's attempts and this guy just does it in seconds without trying. I know I don't mind team dating but arrr this just it... anyway it doesn't matter right now I will just talk to her about it later but all that matters right now is finding Zatanna and stopping this God dam robbery. "Hey Kid," using his code name as the new kid still doesn't know his secret identity "Have you seen Zatanna while you're up there?" I asked hoping that she was there as even though it had only been months since me Zatanna and Kid started this team. Me and Zatanna were as close as siblings.

"No, no sign of her here what about you Jackson have you seen her as she was part of your group so it was your responsibility to look after her and you let her get away how could you. YOU JOIN THE TEAM FOR HALF A DAY AND YOU ALREADY LOSE SOMEONE!" I was truly scared I had never seen him this angry this angry I know he cared for everyone on this team but this is... Different... He was never this angry.

"That isn't fair how should I know that she would just walk off like that I can't control her she has her own life!"

"Guys it's..It's fine I mean I'm fine I just went away to think let's do this I'm ready to go." Came the familiar voice of Zatanna Zatara.

"They uhh sorry I didn't tell you that well there all gone. Wait no there's one left he seems to be waiting for something if we all go at once we can overwhelm him" I informed everyone

"Agreed lets go," announced the new green lantern. As we all charged in two on each entrance to the building I noticed some sort of weird greenish glow up ahead thinking that it was our new comrade I ignored it but suddenly Jackson shouted "Guys some sort of greenish plasma ray coming this way what about you.

Knowing now that this wasn't made from Jackson I replied "Yeah same here it's almost reached us at first I thought it was you till you said that. Everyone head back it could be really dangerous if you get to close. Everyone murmured there agreement before heading out Kid reaching the exit first "So what's the plan to get to the last guy as we obviously can't go through there right now.

Percy's POV

"Agreed!" I answered as we couldn't go through it as I was sensing some sort of radioactivity coming from it which was worrying me a lot deciding that I on a course of action I responded "Hey what about entering from the roof as it is made of glass so easy to break and we can see where he is so we know where to break the glass. What do you think Robs?" I asked using a nickname I had thought of to try and lighten the mood as right now it was seriously low with the whole Zatanna fiasco.

"Ok let's do it as it seems like the best option." Was the only answer I got from Robin and assuming that Robin had asked Kid also so I turned to Zatanna waiting for her agreement or something. Receiving a nod we flew up to the roof finding both Robin and Kid already there putting their thumps up at me which I was happy to get after Kids whole rant and everything that had happened using my ring to cut a hole big enough for us all to fit in that is right above the last guy remaining in the shop. In my head all that I could think about is that the fact that this is going to be my first fight with my new team of which I have not even trained with. I was slightly nervous as we hardly knew each other and don't really know how each other fight except the three who were the original creators of this team. using the ring to slowly drop my team mates down I didn't notice the gun fire until it was too late. I was shot in the leg which made me lose my concentration. With all of my team members falling at least 100 ft whilst I was struggling to hold myself I decided to change my focus on my team mates as they know how to fight together and a team is better than a single person so using all my extremely low focus because of the pain I made a soft landing for the others and as soon as they reached I felt a massive snapping in my leg crying out in pain I looked over to the rest of the team.

"Go beat him while you can in my condition I will be useless and there is no point healing me with magic as with the injury I have it will waste energy I have other abilities other than the ring which includes healing so go I will join you in a while. Using what was left of my energy I summoned the most amount of water I could get before Quickly pouring it on my leg which not only healed it but reenergized me to full energy using the ring I flew over to where the battle was happening which at the moment we were winning but only just. Everyone was tired out and won't be able to keep doing what they're doing "All of you clear away a bit I am going to use one of my other abilities before quickly pulling out riptide and creating a hurricane around me to stop any attempts to attack back slowly but surely I beat the guy back until he fell no longer able to stand because of all the cuts and bruises all over him. Turning around to look at the team they looked shocked and amazed at the powers that I had just shown.

Kid went to congratulate me before Robin called over "Look out," which was followed by Kid smashing against me pushing me out the way leaving him in the way of a beam that disintegrated him on the spot turning to where the other two had been standing apparently he had also aimed for Zatanna because Robin was also no more and Zatanna was also on the ground just as shocked as me. But really why would he I mean me and Kid we had only just started having a friendship and yet he sacrificed his life for ME. It's all my fault that he is dead if I hadn't just taken care of one problem before talking to the team. Running as fast as I had ever gone I used the ring to help me as I punched the guy he went flying back and dyed from a snapped spine which more or less killed him instantly.

As soon as we arrived at the base we just sat on the couch no talking or congratulating on the mission as we both know that the mission was a failure!

 **AND THAT IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER PERCY AND ZATANNA WILL BE GETTING CLOSE AS THEY GET OVER THE DEATHS OF THEIR COMRADES.**

 **SEE YOU ANOTHER TIME :)**


	4. The burn of love

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR JUSTICE LEAGUE**

It's all my fault I turned my back from the enemy and then Kid sacrificed himself for me they new guy. All I had done was constantly pick on him and yet he still sacrificed himself. I know that I am used to all the deaths but it still hurt as he hadn't just died he died so I could live. He was a true hero! They need some sort of memorial to remember them. To me they will be forever known as the heroes of the happy harbour. Walking to Zatanna's room tell her my Idea I stopped at the door I heard her crying obviously distraught about the death of Robin but she had been crying nonstop since yesterday how did she still have the energy to stay awake. Knocking multiple times awaiting answer from her. It took several minutes before she answered "What do you want! Just leave me alone to mourn I deserve it I wasn't paying attention which therefore cost Robin his life. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Which was closely followed by another round of tears.

After her outburst I didn't know what to say. Even though it has only been a short amount of time I had never thought that kind Zatanna could ever shout at someone or feel anger. Staring at the door in shock I went turn away before I heard yet another round of sniffled sobs. Deciding that she needed help I opened the door and walked to where there was what seemed like some sort of zombie her hair was wild her face was almost all red because of crying and her bed was almost all destroyed. "Hey uhh Zatanna I had an Idea what if we create some sort of memorial for both Kid and Robin!" Looking up at me in shock. Which I guessed was because I had hardly known them. "What Kid saved my life he deserves it and Robin saved yours which in turn makes him a greater hero than many," I whispered the last bit but looking up at Zatanna I could tell that she heard it by the shock in his face.

"I agree they are heroes they deserve at least that but we still haven't told flash and batman about their protégées deaths," realizing that was true I was worried what would someone like batman do. He was going to blame Zatanna because it was her who was supposed to die and me instead of Kid.

"Hey Zatanna are you sure you want to tell batman with me as he is very likely to blame you. I don't mind taking the blame as it was not your fault it was mine." Even more shocked than before she went to hug me but I stepped back. I couldn't let myself get close to any other women as I would only get hurt again. Looking over at Zatanna I could see hurt in her eyes by walking back and refusing to hug her. "I can't the last girl I loved was cheating on me with my cousin I can't risk going through it all again I just can't!"

Upon saying those words she almost fell back in shock "What why would she? Your kind, strong and also loyal." I was shocked how did she know about me unless... "We were told about your father being a god also all the wars you have been in as well as everything else we would need to know about you to help us fight side by side with you!" Without noticing I was slowly leaning forward until our lips met for several seconds I didn't know what I just stood there before I slowly melted into the kiss. What seemed like years was really only a matter of seconds pulling back I walked out of the room I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't after what had happened with Annabeth I couldn't go through another relationship of any sorts so I ran. I ran as fast as I could to my room. As I entered I noticed the door was open! Someone was in my room! But who?

Zatanna's POV

As soon as Percy left I fell to the floor he had just left me even though I was at one of the biggest moments of weakness I had ever had and yet he still leaves me to be even more broken than before. I ran as fast as I could to Percy's room I needed to know why he had at first kissed me then he ran off as if I was worth nothing. Going round the corner to get to his room what I saw surprised me there was his room on fire. Rushing as soon as I could deciding to use magic to get rid of the fire "Eb enog erif!" As the fire cleared I kicked down the door finding Percy's half burned in the middle of the floor and continuously screaming in pain what could of done this and why would they want to kill him of all people he had done nothing wrong he was only new to the team so none of our enemies would really know anything about him. Or would they?

 **THIS IS JUST A SHORT CHAPTER TO START OFF THE MAIN PART OF THE STORY AND I AM SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER I TRIED TO MAKE IT AS INTERESTING AS I COULD.**


	5. Welcome back

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR JUSTICE LEAGUE**

Running as fast as I could holding Percy completely forgetting about my magic in the progress as I made it to the medical facility I found the door locked finally remembering my magic I unlocked it "kcolnu siht rood!" Opening the door as fast as possible which almost caused it to break I put him down on a bed and started to work checking anything else that was wrong before helping the burns I couldn't let him die otherwise I would be the last of my team and therefore there would be no team which would stop me from ever joining the justice league. I knew deep down that that wasn't the only reason but I had to hide those feelings as Percy quite obviously does not wish to share them after his last one. Forgetting that I left him to rest and went to the computer summoning both Batman and the flash to tell them of the deaths of their protégées also deciding to call the other green lantern of Earth John Steward. After about an hour both Batman and the flash arrived shortly followed by John Steward.

Batman stepped forward and asked "Why did you call us Zatanna and where are the other three?" Instantly feeling a knot in my stomach at the guilt as I heard the worry in his voice for Robin.

"That's why I called you three both Robin and Kid flash are dead and Percy he somehow got some fifth degree burns whilst he was in his room as mysteriously his room got caught on fire which happened about an hour ago."

Flash stepping forward "What about Wally and Dick when did they die tell me please I just don't know how I am going to his mother I was supposed to protect him in this job and yet he dies. It's all my fault how could I let him join this team when he was still learning about this job how could I!"

Out of nowhere Percy's voice came "Actually it was mine I... He... Well basically I defeated a guy but I turned my back on him before I knew if he was dead or knocked out and he went to shoot me and Zatanna but Kid got in front of the one aimed for me and well Robin got in front of the one aimed at Zatanna. So you see it was my fault because of my stupid mistake he died. If I had actually done the job then well this would never be happening!" Everyone except Batman stood there in complete shock.

"It isn't all your fault Jackson it is ours as well we had expected that you would be able to adjust to the new life style without any need of help as well as the new powers we are very sorry that we didn't train you properly to save Kid flash." Was all that John had needed to say before Percy fell to the ground and walk up to John.

"Could you train me now teach me how to use this thing properly and every day I am free I can help Zatanna on keeping Happy Harbour until you are satisfied with where I am in skill wise." It took several second before John answered with a simple nod to accept the deal. "What about Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays training with you then I have Monday, Tuesday, Friday and Sunday to protect Happy Harbour." Which was followed by another nod which confirmed it I was going to be trained so I can use my new abilities so that I can protect everything and everyone I have ever cared about.

 **SEVERAL MONTHS LATER**

This was my final test and I would be considered a fully fledged member of the green lantern core but that was not what I was thinking about. Ever since the day that we had kissed I continuously thought about her and only her for some reason she was destroying my resistance to never love again and I couldn't let that happen I need to find a way to distance myself but with all the increased crime rate in happy harbour and the occasional call from the league to do a private mission it was becoming impossibly hard to do. Forgetting her as much as I could I observed the course in which I am to be completing. Firstly I had to fly round incredibly fast obstacles that could cut me in half if I mistimed then I had to defeat 150 skilled robots that learn from previous mistakes. If I get past that then I go in a simulator where they see what I would do in certain situations.

After giving me a couple minutes to get ready I was signalled to go. Weaving side by side getting past all the obstacles I could and was forced to smash some of the obstacles to avoid dying after a couple minutes I reached the robots using the ring I made a sword as whilst I had been learning new skills I had been strengthening old ones including swordsmanship which I had excelled at and was known as the best swordsman throughout the galaxy. Watching the robots I slowly decimated them at least 5 every second and that round too was quickly finished and I headed to the new round. After several hours I had finished that too! I was now a full member of the lantern core but I didn't care as I said my goodbyes and left towards Earth. I arrived at Earth after about two hours. I went straight to the base I couldn't wait to tell Zatanna that I was finally part of the green lantern core. As I arrived in the main room of the base I called out o her hoping to get her attention "ZATANNA COME TO THE MAIN ROOM!" She came rushing in as if expecting trouble which I only laughed at "I have called you here to tell you that I am now an official part of the green lantern core which means no more training!" As I said that she jumped up in glee and hugged me that I would finally be always free to help her with Happy Harbour. Smiling at her I used the ring to pick her up and as well as me and I made it take us to the outside of the town of Happy Harbour as I just couldn't wait to do all the hero stuff as even though I have been a hero for ages for Olympus and the demigods but they didn't know how to make their heroes feel welcome as they treated them good for a while before they found someone else as I had heard that as soon as I had left they had immediately announced me a traitor to Olympus and Nico became the new hero of Olympus. But when I have been helping the mortals I had been treated with nonstop respect for me. And this was good as there was no better feeling than knowing that you had made someone feel happy or good.

As we arrived there we knew straight away that something was wrong as everyone was running from the shopping mall screaming for help. I felt reluctant to go in there as that was where both Kid and Robin had dyed but I needed to forget that there was people's lives on the line and I couldn't let one mistake stop me from helping those I have been assigned to. Turning towards Zatanna I saw that same reluctance to go in but I also saw that same fear of not going would destroy everything and kill everyone in Happy Harbour. As if psychically we knew what to do so we decided to blend into the crowd trying to see what was in there. We both saw nothing so we went slowly back in careful not to catch any unwanted attention as we were both still in our superhero costumes. Finally we could see what was happening but what we saw we was not what we had hoped it was it was quite the opposite really as there in the centre of the mall staring at us intently was...

 **THANKS FOR READING AND HAPPY EASTER FOR YESTERDAY PEOPLE OH AND THANK YOU FROSTBITE440 FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND GO CHECK OT HIS STORYS THERE ARE GREAT.**


	6. Deal with the devil

**Sorry about the extremely long wait (Like 2 years long) but I just could never think of anything for this story that I wanted to do until lately**

 **I don't own Justice league or PJO and I never will**

There standing right in front of them was both Wally and Dick, there skin was ghostly pale and there eyes had no pupils but it was still them. Standing behind them was a large figure around 9ft tall, on instinct I pulled out riptide and activated it. The figure only laughed at the sword being pointed at it "Always were quick with that thing weren't you Perseus?" His voice was hoarse as if he had never drank anything in his life.

I mustered up all the courage I had "Who are you and what have you done to our friends!" His face was still hidden by a shadow but I knew he wasn't human in any way. I could sense Zatanna tensing up ready to fight but I sent her a warning glare telling her to back away from the figure. She only nodded and took a step away hands still raised in case a fight was going to happen.

Suddenly the figure roared with laughter "Oh you know who I am little demigod, I am the father of atlas the old ruler of the underworld and formerly known as Bob!" At the last thing Zatanna snickered causing the Titan to growl at her "You can blame Jackson and his cousins for that one, and that is why I am here while with your whole Bob stunt has destroyed my reputation among the Titans you did show me kindness that most wouldn't so I have come to give you a choice. Either I give you your friends back alive and well." At this I raised my eyebrow there was no way this sort of thing would come cheap, breaking the ancient laws is not something to take lightly. Noticing my disbelief he continued "Evn though I no longer rule over the underworld I still have influence of what happens there even if Hades doesn't know it. However any time we see each other in the future I can attack you on sight and none of the you have to challenge me thing, is that a deal? If you say no I take your friends and we will remain in a truce."

I looked Zatanna for support in any way only to find her looking blankly obviously lost in thought turning back to Iapetus " Can I quickly decide with my teammate?" Which he only nodded to, I turned to Zatanna and dragged her back and using the ring to create a field around us. "So what do you think is it a good idea or what?"

"I'm not so sure this guy could kill you, you know how I feel about you I don't think I could go through that,"

"Then what do I do you saw what wally's mum was like at his funeral she was absolutely distraught Barry isn't even allowed anywhere near them anymore because of it, and I can fix that. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes of course it is but don't you care for your own life, what do you think Wally and Dick would think if you basically just signed your life away? How do you think I feel about it?"

"I don't think they would really mind seeing as they would actually be alive again! And so what if I die that's two live for the price of one, seems like a good deal for me. Hell I should be dead instead of Wally so if anything it's repayment for saving my life."

She stood there shocked at what I had just said, tear started streaming down her face "H-Ho-w ca-n y-ou jus-t say that, you treat your life as if it's worthless your a hero Percy to humans and Demi-gods alike yet you seem to truly hate yourself why?"

"I have caused so much deaths of those I know so any chance to save one let alone two I would take it no matter how risky it is to myself, that's just who I am Zatanna if you don't like then leave!" I knew what I said was going to hurt her but I know that otherwise she wouldn't let me do it, and I had to I had failed them both once it was never going to happen again.

"Fine then you know what just don't come to me when your in trouble ok Jackson!" With that she stormed off shattering my barrier on my way out.

I turned back towards Iapetus smiling sadly and signalling that I was in an agreement to his conditions. He waved his hands and both Wally and Dick turned to their usual selves and collapsed to the floor. Before I could even go to them Iapetus charged at me spear and shield drawn, making a mad leap to the side to avoid a stab from his spear. I pulled out riptide and uncapped revealing the bronze blade, I then used the ring to create a second sword slightly shorter for quicker attacks. We circled each other for a second each trying to find a weakness in each other's stance, I purposefully chose an incorrect stance to try to explosion that weakness, just from a quick glance I could tell they he heavily relied on strength and was slightly lacking in the speed department. Getting impatient he charged at me using the same trick as what I used on wally when we first met I ducked under his arms and stuck my leg out causing him to trip and fall, then using the light sword I changed it into a chain and wrapped it around him completely. I then proceeded to use riptide to cut his head off turning him to golden dust and back to Tartarus.

Quickly using the ring to pick them both up I fly back to the base as quick as possible to get them help, I couldn't help but worry what Zatanna will do after the argument earlier she was extremely hurt and no surprise with all that was said I jut hope that she will understand in time. As soon as we arrive in the infirmary I call for both flash and batman to come as soon as possible. I set both Robin and Kid Flash up on the beds and used the machine to monied their heart and all their other vital organs. From what it was telling me they were both perfectly healthy so ther should be no reason for them to still be unconscious, their body didn't even show any sign of being sleepy so there was something else wrong. Whilst I was pondering this Flash arrived through the teleporter, "What's the emergency! I'm on watchtower duty so it better be good!" While he may not admit but since Wally had died he had been especially hard on me even if he didn't mean to he was still in a way pushing the blame of Wally's death onto me.

"It is it's about Wally, he's alive Robin too!"

"What where is he take me to him now I want to see him!"

"Yeah that's kind of why your here, but anyway he is right behind me. I'm not quite sure why he isn't waking up though as his vitals are fine as far as I can tell but I guess I was never particularly smart so I might be wrong. Are they all fine?" Gesturing towards the board with them all on.

"Yes, well no actually this would be fine for a normal person but for a speedster this is completely wrong but that's not possible the only way to lose your speed is from either dieing or by the speed force connection getting broken which only an extreme amount of pain or a pridomal deity could do. Seeing as I doubt a deity of that power would bother itself with him it's the other two ways."

"I think it's because he died, the only reason he is alive and well right now is because I made a deal with a Titan to bring them both back, is there any way to regain his power"

"Well the only way to get it back would be... Wait did you just say that you made a deal with a Titan are you stupid I may not be a demigod but I know for certain that they are near equals in power to the gods that rule and are pure evil, what could he have even wanted from you."

" Well I gave him the ability to break the ancient laws and attack me any time without waiting for me to challenge him which is usually a law any deity has to follow but because I gave my permission it allows him to bypass the law anytime he wants as the law sees it as me challenging him to a never ending challenge."

Barry instantly gave me a hug as tears streamed down his face " Thank you for bringing hi, back I know that this was of great personal risk but I am happy that you still save him even through all the risk you will face because of it!" Seconds later Batman also appeared also not happy with having to come at such short notice.

I turn to Barry and ask him to explain to him as I need to go look for someone, he immediately agreed and I ran off to go look for Zatanna. As I got to the door about to knock I felt a burst of excruciating pain erupt throughout my body lasting at least minute leaving me lying on the floor panting for air. This was a side effect of the burns I received from the forefront my room, there's only so much nectar and water can heal all at once. The pain was originally constant but since then I have had to sleep in a pool of water to heal the burns over night, since then the pain only comes once a day or so and only for a minute or two which still sucks but is a massive improvement on what it was.

Even after all this time we still have found no clue as to who started the fire and how it got so hot so fast that it gave me such serious burns which for a child of Poseidon is extremely difficult even the telkhines molten lava only gave me second degree burns so it was a definite that it wasn't natural. The clicking of the door in front of me snapped me out of my thoughts to reveal Zatanna, she looked like a mess her hair was everywhere and her eyes were bright red with tears still rushing down them "How are they, I heard you call Flash and Batman but nothing more after that?"

"There in some magical sleep or something and it seems that Wally has lost his speed but beside from that they are ok, about earlier I'm sorry I just couldn't just stand there and do nothing when I was given I chance to save them like they did for us us just hope that in time you can understand that."

"No you were right I was letting petty feelings get in the way of saving the lives of friends, it won't happen again"

"I'm going to go now and get an old friend or two of mine from my old camp and I was wondering if you would like to come along?"

"Uh, ok sure but why do you need them as no offence but right now isn't the best time for catching up with friends?"

"They are very proficient in healing and magical healing so I am getting them to help us with Wally and Dick."

"Ok then when do you want to leave then?"

" In three hours and meet in in the infirmary, ok?"

"ok will do see you then I guess,"

Zatanna 'so POV

I wonder who this friend of his is? I know that from what he knows most of the people at the camp abandoned after he left and they called him a traitor which help narrow the list down to only about four people:

his cousin

clarrise

clarrise's boyfriend

chiron

I don't really know much about them except his cousin is with another group at the moment, some hunting group is all he had told me. I got myself sorted putting extra care in making myself look good to try and impress Percy, even if I know it won't work I still want to at least try. I don't know what it is about him but he just makes me feel like I can do anything when he is around. After a while I went to the infirmary to check on Wally and Dick it was still an hour and a half before we were going to be leaving so I wanted to use the time checking in on the friend I had thought I had lost forever. Flash and Batman were still there talking about there returned family. I left shortly after leaving them in peace, wandering around the base I found myself walking towards the charred remains of Percy's old room. We had left it like it was to try and find any sort of evidence of what had happened but it was to no avail.

Even now I could remember the day that everything went downhill...

Flashback

It all started when the justice league brought someone to our base he was in some sort of unconscious state. The justice league told us all who he was and why he had been brought to us of all places. The boys were excited to have someone join our team, even if Robin tried to hide it. I wasn't so certain we had been doing fine on our own, I wasn't sure if this was the justice leagues way of saying that they thought us incapable of doing what they had assigned us. He was tall, muscular with scars all over his body. His hair was jet black and his eyes. They were his most prominent feature, bright sea green eyes that seem to glow in the light. We were given a a run down on who he is and why he was here, to say we were shocked to hear of the existence of the gods would be an understatement to make it even more surprising the boy was supposedly some hero to all of his kind, we weren't given much detail on his life except that but we were told to treat him with respect for what he had to face at only the age of 16.

A couple hours after they arrived with him the boy started to wake, the league almost instantly surrounded him blocking my view of what was happening. Both Robin and Kid flash had left earlier getting bored of waiting for something to happen, hearing the him shouting I snapped out of my thoughts and pushed passed some of the league members till I could see him he was staring down at the green lantern ring on his finger looking suprised and extremely guilty I smirked at him. Before I could say anything batman spoke up "If you agree to try to become a member of the justice league then she will be part of your team."

Yet again before I could say anything someone spoke "Wait so I don't just enter straight away!" At this point I just decided to drown him out deciding he was yet another arrogant brat from what he said not noticing his discomfort in saying it. Noticing that the conversation was over I turned back towards him.

"Just so you know the team is me, you, Robin and Kid Flash! oh yeah I'm Zatanna by the way Zatanna Zatara." He gave me a nod which I followed up with " So do you want a tour of your new home?"

"Uh yea sure why not."

We spent the next few hours walking around me explains what we do here and who everyone else is whilst I asked the occasional question about his old life and what it was like to grow up as a son of god. He wasn't like how I first pictured him, he was humble, kind, loyal and intelligent in his own way. He told me stories of the war but never went any further when I asked about this Annabeth girl, he spoke so fondly of her yet didn't seem to want anything to do with her, it was very confusing. I also didn't know what to make of my sudden fascination towards Annabeth, I'm not sure what is is I feel for Percy all I know is that there is some deeper feelings for him than those that I usually feel. Everything he says and does makes me feel some odd feeling that I had never felt before.

After a while when we had been to every room in the building I decided to take him to meet the rest of the team "So anyway Jackson I am going to take you to the rest of the team." We continued down a hall to the last room that we hadn't been to yet - The cafeteria - knowing this would be where Kid Flash was who would of dragged Robin along with him. "This is Robin," they both nodded at each other in response. I could tell that even though he was trying to stop himself he wanted to ask Percy all the questions I have for the last few hours except he would probably ask them all at once, even without super speed when he starts talking he talks faster than even wally can understand half the time. Like always Wally seemed to appear out of nowhere but unlike normal he tripped over and was instantly wrapped in chains made out of water. I got into a fighting stance ready in case Percy starts to attack Wally, instead Percy just leaned over and whispered something in his ear causing Wally to go wide eyed and mutter something under his breath. Whatever it was caused Percy to snicker followed by a low growl that didn't sound like something any human could produce and instead coming from some sort of feral animal. All three of us visibly flinched at Percy's growl Wally of course was the most affected with it being directed at him.

Almost instantly after he left to wherever, now that I think about it I didn't show him his room, I went to turn to go help him only for a hand on my shoulder stopping me "Leave him Zatanna he isn't worth the time." I turned to find Wally staring at me seriously.

"What do you mean he isn't worth the time he is our teammate we should be helping each other!" Outraged that Wally could think such things.

"So he was helping me when he attacked me and trapped me in chains. It didn't feel like he was helping when he tried to scare me. Is that what you class as helping?"

I couldn't think of anything to say to that I don't know why he just decided to attack Wally on their first meeting also "I... I... I don't know why he done that but if you were to hear what he has been through then you would understand him more. He has been to two wars against beings with control of the very fabric of Earth and he won both of them. If he had lost then we would both be dead right now. So cut him some slack ok!" After that rant I ran off hoping to find him to try and help him to his room, I didn't care what Wally had to say he seemed like a good person and he didn't deserve what Wally was saying even if he was a bit aggressive towards Wally. I caught up to him as he got to the rooms, deciding it was best not to talk to him about what happened I took him to his room and left straight away.

The next day I got up bright and early hoping to have an easy day to start some sort of team bonding thing what ever it may be, he'll it could be something as simple as watching a film together or just talking it didn't have to be anything special. I got to the cafeteria and to know surprise it was empty seeing as Wally was never much of a morning person and Robin would be training for the next hour. I had a small breakfast of some oat meal and an apple hoping to get to the cinema room that we had. Before I could leave the cafeteria both Wally and Robin entered, Wally sped over there getting what he wanted and sat down next to me. Wanting to be polite after what had happened yesterday I sat there having a conversation with him, one thing led to another and he had challenged me and Robin to a singing contest. Being the one who started the challenge Wally went first, his voice sounded like a dieing animal, when Wally was half way through his song Percy walked in the room which by the time me and Robin were laughing uncontrollably. Percy got everyone's attention by laughing loudly causing Wally to stop singing, I leaned towards Robin and whispered "Thank god that is over, any longer and my ears might have started to bleed." This caused Robin to give a small chuckle before turning back towards what was happening. Both our jaws almost fell to the floor in shock to find Wally and Percy shaking hands, before me or Robin could say anything about what had happened a beeping came signifying that we were needed at happy harbour we all ran to the main room to get to the computer. Once Robin got over there he called over to me and Percy "Hey guys there's a meta human robbery downtown we need to go!"

Me Robin and Wall all ran off to get changed leaving Percy to change his clothes using the ring, when we were all changed Wally ran off to start off the fight as quickly as possible. Me and Robin were about to run to a vehicle of some kind when we felt our feet get taken out from behind us making us fall onto a solid green platform "What the fuck man what was that!" Percy laughed in response before flying off taking us with him on the platform.

" What are you planning to walk to the robbery they would of been gone by then," down below I could see Wally speeding ahead, preparing myself for the fight I almost didn't hear Percy "Hey what's the plan we can't just go in there blind otherwise we would get our asses handed to us?" Both me and Robin agreed but wasn't sure what we could do I turned to Percy for a plan when we landed outside the shopping mall. Using the comma to talk to Wally also "How about Robin you hack the cameras whilst kid you take out any of the guards that are on the roof by running up the side, then me and you Zatanna..." After that I just zoned out it was something about the way he said mea and you that just made my heart leap in joy that I just couldn't concentrate on what we were doing. Snapping out of my thoughts I heard someone say my name to find that it was Percy "Do you uhh agree or what cause you really are starting to freak me out." Embarrassed that I had been caught staring I blushed madly and nodded my head as fast as I could which caused him to laugh at me, which felt like I was stabbed in the heart. Obviously noticing my wince he looked at me weirdly for a second before turning away. Yet again lost in thought I thought about how something as simple as him laughing at me made me feel something like that. What are these feelings and what ever they are can they stop u can't deal with this right now.

I heard my name getting called and realised that everyone had left, great I had zoned out again now they think I have been taken or something. Turning the comm on I heard Wally shouting at Percy blaming him for me not being there "Guys it's... It's fine I mean I'm fine I just went away to think lets do this I'm ready to go." At once I heard a sigh of relief from everyone else.

A second later Robin spoke up "They uhh sorry I didn't tell you that wel they're all gone. Wait no there's one left he seems to be waiting for something if we all go at once we could overwhelm him," Percy looked to me to see what I think which I gave him a nod to show my support for the idea.

"Agreed lets go," we all ran to the entrances two of us at each entrance hoping to trap him in there up ahead we saw a bright green glow and it seemed to be getting closer and Percy stopped me from going any further "Guys there's some greenish Plasma Ray coming this. Way what about you?" We both slowly backed away from it to try not to let it get too close.

"Yeah same here it's almost reached us at first I thought it was you until you said that. Everyone head back it could be really dangerous if you get to close!" Me and Percy turned and ran back.

Wally obviously haven got out tries to get us to think of ways to get to him "So what's the plan to the last guy as we obviously can't go through there right now."

"Agreed! Hey what about entering from the roof as it is made of glass so easy to break and we can see where he is so we know where to break the glass. What do you think Robs?" I snickered at the nickname knowing that I was going to call him that later and see how he reacts.

After that everything seemed like a blur as the next thing I know the guy was on the ground after Percy had created a literal hurricane around him. All of us walked up to Percy to congratulate him on his first fight as a superhero only for Robin to call out "Look out!" Before I was shoved to the ground and Robin was standing where I once was trying to get down to the floor also, before he could get low enough a light him in the chest causing him to disintegrate on the spot. I looked over to Percy and Wally only to see him to disintegrate, how was this happening no weapon should be able to do that. Unless of course it's a meta human robbery, they died from a meta humans super power. Faster than the eye could see Percy ran at the man who killed them both and punched him in the jaw making him fly back and smash against the wall with a deafening snap. With the same speed he appeared next to me with his hand out which I took to help me up on the way back it was silence no noise from either of us.

Flashback end

The memories of those two days kept flooding my mind, every mistake I made everything I could have done better to save them. If I hadn't been so caught up in these feelings that I had started to feel then both of them would of been alive. Leaving the burnt room I thought of how that same day Percy had almost died from the fire, in one day almost everyone in the team got close to dieing. Finding a clock I realised I had agreed to meet Percy in the infirmary in five minutes. I sprinted down the long narrow halls desperately trying to get there in time knowing that if it came to it he would leave without me because of the urgency of what it was for.

In the infirmary both Flash and Batman were still waiting for them to wake up, and in the corner was Percy looking ready to leave. I rushed over there tripping over as I got about a meter from him causing us to both fall with me on top, we both blushed and just lay there for a minute before I realised what was happening and I quickly got up and then helped him up also. He used the ring to make a platform that I could stand on as we were about to fly off a seat appeared in the centre with a seat belt, I belted myself in and signalled that he could leave which he did at an extreme speed. It felt like being on a roller coaster because of the extreme speeds and large bumps in the road.

The journey there whilst not comfortable and peaceful it was still extremely fun and by the end I couldn't wait to go back, but for some reason the place seemed to make me think that we would be there for a while. Overall camp half blood looked like an incredibly beautiful place with a forest, a beach, a lake, a valley of incredibly weird looking cabins and some sort of deadly climbing wall. All of this I could seen from above I wander what it looks like from the floor.

 **Next chapter will be them visiting camp and see what the campers are told about him now that most of the Olympians and elder campers deem him a traitor. Thank you so much waiting all this time and I will update a lot more than once every two years that I can promise lets just home that it can change to once a week!**

 **see ya**


End file.
